Planning and evaluation will be constantly ongoing, and the outcomes of those processes will constitute the basis for initiating and terminating the investment of resources into developmental projects, programs, resources, and recruitments. The Planning and Evaluation Core comprises two committees: 1) an Internal Advisory Committee (lAC), which will focus on program planning and research and investigator progress and 2) a Program Steering Committee (PSC), which will assess and evaluate partnership activities within the Development Core.